BANALE
by Saitou Tom
Summary: Je soussigné, Petunia Evans mariée Dursley, je suis morte, écrasé sous ses non-dits, tué par mes défauts. On ne m'a offert ni beauté ni intelligence. On ne m'a prêté ni attention ni félicitations. On ne m'a aimé que par ma fade banalité. Alors, sur ce testament grotesque, je vous offre ceci, mon aigreur si banale. /Petit Os pour ce personnage que j'affectionne particulièrement.


Un petit Os dédié à Pétunia cette fois-ci. C'est un personnage que j'affectionne tout particulièrement et bien trop inexploité à mes yeux. Alors voici le point de vue de Pétunia sur sa vie, en dépit des autres points de vues bien trop péjoratifs en général bien malheureusement. Pétunia à tout pour être un personnage complet et particulièrement bien écrit, et peu de gens voit ceci en elle, alors j'espère que mon point de vue _aigre_ mais que je ne pense que trop vraie sur Pétunia vous plaira.

* * *

 **BANALE**

Je soussigné, Petunia Evans mariée Dursley, je suis morte, écrasé sous ses non-dits, tué par mes défauts. On ne m'a offert ni beauté ni intelligence. On ne m'a prêté ni attention ni félicitations. On ne m'a aimé que par ma fade _banalité_. Alors, sur ce testament grotesque, je vous offre ceci, mon aigreur si _banale_.

Mes parents ont cessé de s'intéresser à moi quand ma si fabuleuse et _exceptionnelle_ sœur a été déclaré _sorcière_. Ils ont effacé leur culpabilité dont je doute encore de l'existence sous un grand sourire lumineux et une phrase doucereuse glissée à l'oreille de Lily quand ils me croyaient le dos tourné. Je n'avais rien, et je n'aurais jamais rien. Une douloureuse vérité dévoilée sous un voile de mensonges perpétuelle à l'âge de mes 13ans. Et je peux bien l'avouer aujourd'hui, j'ai voulu lui faire _bouffer_ sa lettre à ma rousse et jolie sœur.

Lily a commencer à se désintéressé de moi quand cet horrible garçon est entré dans sa vie. Il était comme ma sœur, un détenteur de cet _original_ appelé magie qui me faisait paraitre plus _banale_ de jour en jour. Et puis Lily et moi, on a coupé les ponts et les communications quand elle est entrée pour sa première année à Poudlard. En même temps, elle ne devait pas être ravie de retrouver ses hiboux étranglés, passés au four ou encore pendus au pommier de la maison. Chacun de ses hiboux était une nouvelle pomme qui nous poussaient doucement mais surement vers une haine mutuelle. Et je peux bien l'avouer aujourd'hui, ce que j'ai fait à ses hiboux j'ai _rêvé_ de te le faire Lily.

C'est peut-être une coïncidence, mais le jour où Lily est rentrée de sa première année pour les vacances d'été de son école, les lignes électriques étaient endommagés dans notre rue. Assise devant la fenêtre, je l'ai regardée traversée le salon sans m'adresser un regard, et aujourd'hui plus de 45ans plus tard, je me dis que si le technicien n'avait pas été injoignable ce jour-là, il serait venu rétablir les lignes électriques et nos lignes de communications brouillés en même temps. Mon comportement était bête et méchant, mais comme le disait souvent l'horrible garçon à ma sœur : "j'étais jalouse parce qu'elle était _exceptionnelle_ et moi _banale_ ", et si j'avais eu une once de courage en moi, je t'aurais cité cette phrase Lily, et peut-être, fabuleuse comme tu étais, tu aurais compris ma méchanceté et nos lignes seraient redevenues claires. Et je peux bien l'avouer aujourd'hui, notre relation m'a toujours fait _penser_ aux lignes électriques.

Quand ma sœur est rentré de sa quatrième année, un grand sourire ourlaient ses lèvres et au fond de moi j'ai pensé _garçon_ , parce qu'on ne faisait pas de si grands sourires pour ses amis, surtout après les avoir quittés. Finalement, j'ai vite appris son nom à ce garçon, _Potter_. Un _original_ lui aussi, et depuis toujours d'après Lily, un _sang-pure_ qu'elle disait. Ma sœur, elle, elle était née moldue, mais elle ne l'était pas, elle était _sorcière_. Quand Lily parlait de sang j'avais envie de jeter mes couverts et de me lever de table en lui criant que moi j'étais moldue, une chose _banale_ et _ragoûtante_ pour _ses sangs-pures_. Mes parents semblaient totalement satisfait de cette qualification, tellement fier de leur fille _chérie_. Et je peux bien l'avouer aujourd'hui, ce n'est pas en septième année que Lily est tombée amoureuse de ce _Potter_ , mais en quatrième année, parce que même si ses paroles envers lui n'étaient pas élogieuses ni amoureuses, ses yeux, _si_.

La septième et dernière année de ma sœur est finalement arrivé et du haut de ses 17ans, elle a enfin accepté de sortir avec le _sang-pure_ qui l'a harcelait depuis sa troisième année. Moi, 19ans sonné, je suis entrée à l'université, une aussi _banale_ et _inconnue_ que moi. Je me suis éloigné des parents, d'une manière assez similaire à celle de Lily il y a 7ans. Chacune d'un côté, ils te renvoyaient tes hiboux et me faisait parvenir des lettres. Chacune d'un côté, comme les six années précédentes, aucun mot de vive voix ou sur papier ne fut échangé. Nous n'avions plus assez d'amour à porter à l'autre pour appeler un technicien pour réparer nos lignes de communications. On vivait chacune de notre côté, Lily rayonnant dans son entourage avec ses si jolies et _originals_ cheveux roux, moi ternissant dans la foule avec mes si laids et _banales_ cheveux blonds. Et je peux bien l'avouer aujourd'hui, les lettres de nos parents ont toutes finis _brûlés_ sans même être ouvertes.

A sa sortie de Poudlard, ma sœur s'est marié et Lily Evans a disparue, brûlé sous les anneaux de mariage qui l'ont renommé Lily _Potter_ , ne laissant plus qu'un infime lien de sang entre nous. Peut-être qu'un peu d'amour qu'elle me portait autrefois s'est réveillé en elle ce jour-là, où peut-être que ses bonnes manières lui ont dictés qu'elle ne pouvait pas se marier sans sa sœur, parce qu'une semaine avant le mariage, un faire-part m'est parvenue. Mes pensées se sont brouillés et je me suis rappelé l'espace d'une seconde que Lily était ma sœur, une seconde seulement. Et je peux bien l'avouer aujourd'hui, le faire-part de son mariage à finit _déchiré_ au fond de la poubelle, et je ne suis pas venue l'a contemplé dans sa robe blanche qui devait lui saillir à merveille.

Et si cela intéresse encore quelqu'un, les 25 dernières années de ma vie tiennent entre ces cinq dernières lignes. Ma rencontre avec Vernon se fit deux ans avant le mariage de Lily, et elle fut en un mot _banale_. Je ne méritais que de la _banalité_ , et je crois qu'en 7ans j'avais pris l'habitude. Un an après son mariage, ma sœur est morte et j'ai hérité de la garde de son fils en plus du mien. Je ne l'ai pas bien traité et je ne vais pas dire que je le regrette, parce que ce serait un horrible mensonge. Et je peux bien l'avouer aujourd'hui, Harry me rappelait tellement toi Lily jolie, que j'ai eut envie de le faire _souffrir_ encore plus que les hiboux accroché au pommier au fond du jardin de nos parents.

C'est sous ces conditions que je clos mon testament, Pétunia Evans, marié Dursley.

 _Avec toute mon aigreur._

* * *

End.

 _Un petit review pour la_ _ **banale**_ _personne qu'est Pétunia ?_


End file.
